


请给作者留评

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: @kait点梗：RPS同人大手/迷妹Joanna！预警：不知道和点梗内容是不是对上了，反正就很雷，又雷又俗





	请给作者留评

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



Jim侧身捞过PADD，阻拦了可怜的透明小板子坠入垃圾桶与厨余垃圾一同发臭的命运。餐桌前的McCoy像是被一群马蜂蜇了一般疯狂嚎叫着，羞恼而充血的双颊堪比他的外卖盒里炖得稀烂的番茄。

“放轻松，Bones，没有在网上被八卦议论的名人不是一个合格的名人。”Jim力图在他平静的宽慰中藏起歇斯底里的笑意。

McCoy气哼哼地灌了一口酒，Jim看着他抬起的眉毛就知道好友下一句要说什么了——

“我他妈是个医生，不是什么花枝招展的海报明星！”

绿色的、布满血丝的眼睛结结实实地剜了向餐桌对面的蓝眼睛舰长。Jim一手向后搭着椅背，一手捧着PADD，以McCoy深恶痛绝的懒散姿态充分利用自己卓越的平衡能力折磨着身下的椅子。屁股下的接触面咯吱叫唤，Jim的脚蹬着餐桌，仅靠着两根脆弱的椅腿撑起自己在空中舒展着的身躯。

“但是你是企业号的医生！你上报纸的次数和我差不多一样多呢！”年轻人挥舞着双手兴高采烈地说，他看起来像是马戏团独轮车上戴着小帽子的猴子。

McCoy作势要一脚踹翻椅子：“拜你所赐！”

他收拾好餐桌上的盘子，走进没有Jim Kirk的厨房。哗哗水流声将Jim不论在说的什么傻里傻气的内容隔绝开来。McCoy长叹一口气，仍然被自己狂跳的心脏和脸颊消散不去的热度所困扰。

然后一个念头突然像平底锅里暴热的油一样在他的脑海里炸响——

“Jim Kirk！为什么我他妈是和你传绯闻！”

医生愤怒地扭头，激愤的情绪使得他的脑袋差点像瓶盖一样流畅地从脖子上拧下来。McCoy倒宁愿自己嗡嗡作响的脑袋掉在地上，总好过Jim Kirk那“玫瑰色的红唇在他的胡渣上蝴蝶般略过”这个场景以各种角度速度清晰度在自己的脑子里反复上演来得好。

而拥有“玫瑰色红唇”的舰长早已凭着对好友的多年了解和精准到令人发指的直觉逃到不知何处去了。

-

准确来说，Jim跑到他的卧室里去了。

跑到卧室的Jim刚锁上门就把拖鞋踢到了房间角落。他抱着PADD仰面摔倒了床上，对着屏幕发出了吃吃的笑声。这不是他第一次在网站上与自己和Bones的爱情故事偶然相遇，甚至他还挺喜欢花点业余时间在论坛上找一些无伤大雅或者创造力一流的文字图像作品自娱自乐。以往McCoy也没少被他的优秀作品展示骚扰。

然而可怜的Bones恐怕没有留意这次他展示的优秀故事的作者是谁。

想到这里Jim不得不把脸埋进被子里，以堵住自己无法抑制的大笑。床在震动，比他和姑娘们共度美好夜晚的时候还要剧烈。Jim许久没有和姑娘们共度时光了，倒不是说McCoy有过抱怨。他只单纯地不想。Jim把印象里图像模糊的各种颜色与形状的嘴唇从脑海中撇去，揉了揉自己酸涩的脸颊肌肉顺带抹去眼泪。他抓起PADD再一次确认自己随手挖出来的作者信息。

他冲着屏幕里扎着羊角辫的小姑娘笑了笑，然后开始编辑自己的读者留言。

“不，亲爱的，你的爸爸对我说的第一句话可不是这个。”

-

Joanna McCoy年轻的生命里有许多苦恼，比如妈妈那些总想要闯进她房间“敞开心扉聊一聊”的男朋友们；比如无穷无尽的实验课作业；比如论坛上回复寥寥的同人作品……

划掉，补正：比如喜欢的配对其中一方突然表示自己是一个忠实读者。

再次划掉，补正：有留言总是好事嘛。

Joanna咬着嘴唇思考了一下，在私信对话框里小心翼翼地打下第一行回复：

“Jimmy叔叔，据说你们在学院的时候是你先表白的，是真的吗？”

Joanna貌似邪恶大胆实则纯真洁白的心灵为自己猛如伏特加的问题而颤抖着。

一分钟过去了，没有新消息提示。

两分钟过去了，Joanna重启软件，收件箱没有任何提醒。

三分钟过去了，Joanna开始后悔自己为什么没有及时撤回邮件。说不定那不是Jimmy叔叔？要是Jimmy叔叔跑去和爸爸说这件事呢？不Jimmy叔叔不会这样做的——但是Jimmy叔叔真的这样干了我就完蛋了爸爸是不是在揍Jimmy叔叔不爸爸那么爱Jimmy叔叔我的小船是世界最永恒真实的……

指示灯闪了闪，Joanna一个哆嗦抱着PADD滚到了地上。她颤抖的呼吸并没有降低她划开屏幕的敏捷度。

“我亲爱的Jo，我还没有和你爸爸表白呢。”

人这一辈子，总要体会一次什么叫做“心里打翻了五味瓶”，既然这个无比变态的烂俗比喻已经在课本里出现了无数次。Joanna长叹一口气，觉得自己稚嫩的肩膀承受了太多不应存在的重担。

“Jimmy叔叔，你也太逊了吧。”

-

_男人的鼻翼夸张地收缩了几下，似乎想要把面前年轻人的所有气息占为己有。金色的发丝在他的鼻尖颤抖。McCoy将内心的话颠来倒去地想了许多遍。_

“Jimmy叔叔Jimmy叔叔你在吗？”

_“我可能会吐在你身上——”_

_不！不是这句话！他在内心狠狠扇了自己一巴掌。面前的年轻人惊讶地瞪大眼睛——清澈的、不染杂质的蓝眼睛。_

“Jimmy叔叔我们来谈一谈上次的事情好不好！”

弹出的消息提示遮住了下文，Jim翻了个白眼不耐烦地输入快速回复：“没门，Jo，你先更新下一章再说。”

_McCoy无法遏制自己想要用自己的舌头舔去他脸颊干涸血迹的冲动。然而他没来得及张开自己酒气浸染的……_

“可是我觉得这样表白一定是最完美的！”

Jim嗤笑着把消息划开，转而陷入自己甜蜜蜜的回忆。他很确定上穿梭机之前自己在酒吧的厕所好好把自己的脸颊收拾了一下——万一在他对面坐着的是Uhura呢！

第十五次看Joanna描写他们初遇的场景，Jim仍然忍不住在阅读Bones的每一句话时停下来对着天花板傻兮兮地笑。他的被子已经在激动的情绪中被双腿搅成一团，枕头不知何时从脑袋下面跑到了他的下巴和脖子中间，使他的眼睛与屏幕形成了一个合适的阅读角度。

“我发誓这次爸爸不会扎你了！！”

“我才不信你。”

“要不是你表白的时候还想着偷吃蛋糕爸爸才不会分神！”

“上次呢？”

“你可不可以！不要！在约会的时候穿印着‘I am your father’的连帽衫啊！我不是都给你发了《最佳男士穿着指南》吗？”

Jim心虚地吐了吐舌头：“可是我不喜欢领结。”

突然跳入画面的怒吼伏地魔吓得Jim手一抖，PADD结结实实地砸在了他的鼻梁上。Jim委屈地揉了揉鼻子，知道今天小女孩是不会妥协了。

“好吧，说说你那伟大的绝无仅有的百分之三百会成功的计划吧，Jo。但是不要忘了今晚的更新。”

-

门板在不间断的拍击下发出沉闷的警告，Jim抽了抽鼻子，把PADD和Joanna的几百条鼓励提示警告唠叨塞在一摞杂志底下。McCoy已经被他以“惊喜”的名义锁在卫生间超过20分钟，Jim觉得自己这一次又搞砸了。

“Jim Kirk！你最好是不小心把脑袋卡在了水槽里面，把我他妈的放出去！”

“我这就来了！”

Jim一把将门扯开，McCoy像是野兽一般咆哮着走出了自己的囚笼，侵入Jim的私人区域：“惊喜就快要成为惊吓了，Jimmy。”

Jimmy都要哭出来了。

他强行挤出一个笑容：“我们为什么不去餐厅享用惊喜呢？”

绿色的眼睛闪了闪，也许只是Jim的心理错觉加上楼上这几天的装修带来的副作用。Jim在McCoy的笑容下沉醉，同时也为嘴唇咧开时一闪而过的残忍而惊恐。McCoy踏着他一如既往的坚定步伐如同走向科技新时代一样走进了餐厅。Jim的小小作品就这样在他面前一览无余：蜡烛、花朵、精致的碟子上歪歪扭扭的摆盘，甚至包括一副Jim手绘画像。

“《致我的Bones》——”McCoy对着身着白衣抱胸站立，看起来颇为伟岸的自己挤眉弄眼，“我从来不知道你会画画。”

McCoy行为预言家Joanna在Jim的脑子里尖叫道：“爸爸会强行转移自己的注意力，这个时候你要勇敢地把话题转回来！”

于是Jim深吸一口气，尽力压下自己抖得七扭八歪的声线：“Bones，这是我送你的礼物，这就是我心中的你。”

“哈，你听起来像是在背演讲稿。”

McCoy伸出控诉的食指，Jim一时间觉得自己的身体开始缩小缩小，在地上缩成瑟瑟发抖、呜咽抽搐的一团。他确实在背诵。Jim心想因为这句话就是Joanna否认了无数个开头后，坚持要求他采用的——听起来像是幼儿园的小朋友在毕业汇报。

Joanna还写了什么？Joanna说她在看了无数爱情电影后为Jim准备了全世界最美丽的文字，一定能打动McCoy那颗冷酷暴躁的心。（“抗议！我爸爸可温柔了！”）

“我想说你在我心中……你一直以来……我觉得你是……”

我想说你在我心中是独一无二的，你一直以来都在我身边陪伴着我，我觉得你是我生命中不可或缺的一部分，你是我的皮肤、我的骨肉、我的心脏、我的灵魂。

Bones，我爱你。

“Bones，我爱你。”

Jim听到自己的声音在墙壁间回荡，在空气中渐渐消失。

McCoy张口结舌，就像Joanna说的那样，瞪大的眼睛里倒映着一个小小的Jim。Jim看到McCoy的鼻翼夸张地收缩了几下，他的表情定格在Jim表白的那一瞬间。他的下巴干干净净，从第一次见面，Jim就想要用自己的舌头舔过他的下颌，在喉结上轻柔地按摩，然后沿着脸颊，钻进他的嘴巴里。

“我……那什么……”McCoy的喉咙发出呼哧呼哧的声音，像是一针过敏的Jim，他像是要随时晕倒在地上，像是初降人世不知所措的婴儿。“如果你坚持……我他妈……”

Jim走向McCoy，不是因为Joanna坚持他应该这么做，而是因为他想。他把McCoy抱在怀里，他们的身体互相嵌合，如此完美。McCoy闻起来像是午餐吃剩的蓝莓煎饼、消毒水和别的一些令Jim的胃部开始温暖的味道；McCoy闻起来像是让Jim想笑又想哭的味道。McCoy的嘴唇蹭过他的脖子，然后医生加深了这个偶然发生的亲吻。

“我也爱你，Jim。”

他们交换了口水和爱意，Jim的嘴唇在McCoy的牙齿下红肿，作为报复他狠狠吮吸McCoy的舌头，直到他恍惚间以为McCoy的舌头嫁接到了他的嘴巴里。

在Jim大笑之前McCoy又及时补充道：“但是你的表白计划真的糟糕透了，到底谁给你出的天才主意？”

-

Joanna想写人生第一篇R-18，关于暴躁的爸爸如何把床上不停翻滚的Jimmys叔叔压在床上起不来，但是在那之前她决定先好好研究一下信息加密技术。

-

_《我的爸爸》_

_我的爸爸是全世界最好的爸爸，他是一个医生，还是一个天使。他亲吻我的时候是那样的温柔，就像蝴蝶一样轻巧。我爱我的爸爸。爸爸的男朋友是一个……_

McCoy读到这里停了下来，他用手掌把眼角的泪水抹遍全脸，接过Jim手中的纸擦去了鼻涕。

“我的Jo，她将来一定是大文学家。”上一周才刚在食堂宣布女儿一定会成为世界顶尖计算机大师的父亲自豪地说道，“你读读这一句：爸爸的亲吻像蝴蝶一样轻巧！多美的句子！什么样的内心才能写出这样美好的句子？”

可不是嘛。Jim心不在焉地咬了一口苹果。McCoy严厉的眼神扫了过来，Jim急忙响亮地拍了一下大腿：“是呀！我以前从来没有想过这么精巧的比喻！”

这可是你女儿在写我们俩亲吻的时候最喜欢用的比喻，我都读腻了。Jim随手将果核抛进垃圾桶，拉过男朋友的胳膊在他的侧脸上印下一个包含着苹果汁的亲吻。

是的，Bones，我们都很爱你。


End file.
